ask sasuke
by SaruKaze
Summary: sasuke and his other cast member are stuck in the dark space cough my room cough to be tourcher by fan mail muhahahah muhahah choke. waring this story is hella occ and hella funnie. plz read
1. Ask Sasuke

**ASK SASUKE!!!!!**

**you had it commin to you sasuke muhaha I hope you like the story**

Naruto: how the hell I get here it big and empty

Sasuke: like your brain

Naruto: shut up sasgay

Sasuke: im not gay

Korio: right and I'm the tooth fairy

Naruto: you are

Sasuke: who are u?

Naruto: bicth you owe me my quarter

Korio: just your normal creator of this fan fiction muuu haha

Sasuke: damn another fanfiction

Korio: I think we got guest falling in at this time.

**-From the shadow, ino and sakura came falling -**

Ino: wow this was a deep fall. Thanks goodness I fell on something soft, ugly and smell of cheap perfume

Sakura: get the hell of me ino pig

Ino and sakura: it sasuke did you miss us?

Sasuke: yea I miss you, like I miss getting raped by orochimaru… I mean... getting taped… Dammit

Naruto: hahah I knew you were gay

Lee: who gay?

Naruto: how did you get here?

Lee: I was stalking, I mean following sakura when I landed in a hole and I winded up here

Sakura: you were doing what!!!!!

**Sakura beating up lee **

Lee: stop my love stop

Sakura: love my ass

**A sand shape fist punch sakura in the face sending her crashing to the wall**

Gaara: get your hand off my lee

Sasuke: …

Naruto: ….

Korio: …..

Ino….

(Sakura still out of commishing to see)

Lee: (blush)

Gaara (blushing) WHAT, im not in love with lee im just bringing drama to this chapter

Everyone (except lee): Right (sarcastically)

**This end my chapter I got more but I want to see how people think so plz sumit me a review**


	2. Sasuke Vs Grandma

Sasuke: Korio why are we here tell me now

Korio: ok Sasuke don't get your panties in a bunch you're here to be torcher by fan mail

Muuu ha-ha-ha choke

Ino: not this again I been trap in this type of place but I had to chop off a fangirl foot to get out

Korio: ok but we need more people snap

**Kankuro, hinata ,temari shikamaru , kakashi gai , tenten and neji came into the hole.**

Korio: good the meat bags…. Im mean people are here

Kakashi: why are we here and who the hell is he?

Korio: im not repeting my self so listen up the first fan letter comes from shikamari lover

**Omg temari you're the best female konoichi (female ninja) in the show I think you and shikamaru should totally hook up.**

**Sasuke you are a gay little emo and I hope you burn in hell .**

**Naruto you really need to stay off the ramen it making you all crazy and twicthy**

**But beside that you're a cool guy and you totally kick ass**

**Sakura…., bicth you need some therapy or something. You havin a inner version of your self is a huge sign that your crazy. **

**Ino show that slut sakura that true blondes win lol.**

**Gai what is with you and youthness are you going thru your mid life crises or something?**

**Shikamari lover**

Ino: true blondes dowin

Sasuke: Im not an emo or gay TT –goes to emo corner-

Naruto: I don't twitch after I eat ramen –twitching-

Sakura: I'm not crazy (sounding sad) Im not a nut job!!!!!!!!!! (screaming with anger)

Gaara: (cough) Crazy ass bicth (cough) bi polar (cough)

Sakura: (demonic voice) what did you say!!!!!!

Gaara: nothing!!!!!!!

Gai: it not youthfull to argue about who crazy and for that reply im not going thru my life time crises im burstin with youth!!!!

Lee: gai sensei is not middle age he full a youth

Gai: lee

Lee: gai

Gai: lee

Gai and lee: Hugs!!! -**sunset came in the background-**

Tenten: shut the hell up

Gai: do you need a hug tenten

Tenten: No!!! stop with the hippy youthfull crap

Lee: you need a youthfull hug

**Lee tried to hug tenten but she went all crouching tiger on him and she knock's him out in the face and begin to swing her nung chucks**

Tenten: touch me againg and die that goes for anyone

**Kankuro couldn't help it so he poke her **

Tenten: I warned you !!!!NINJA STYLE RAGING BICTH OF FURY!!!!!!!

**This part has been cut out because of the rating. Let just say kankuro should never poke tenten lol **

Everyone: Daaaaaaaayyyum!!!!!!!

Korio: he got his ass whoop

Kankuro: ow T-T –crying-

Orichimaru: she warned you kankuro

Naruto: how did you get here

Orichimaru: dunno I just smelled that cheap crappy perfome that I get for sasuke

Sakura and Sasuke: hey!!!!

Korio: lol ok next question it from my cousin ramengirl

**Omg I love you naruto you are my hero will you marry me, if you do I give all the ramen you want!!!1**

**Sasuke you are gay and your in denial about it. I saw that sex tape of you and orochimaru You cant deny it I hope your emo ass die lol mu haha**

**Gaara you are my second favorite character of the show how you kill people with your sand coffin you totally deserve a a jar of cookies so here –she handed the cookies to him-**

**And for everyone else here some food except for sasuke he get a ass kicking from my grandma!!!! **

Ramengirl

Gaara: COOKIES!!!!!!!!

Naruto: I'll marry you if you give me the ramen

Shikamaru: so sasuke get to fight an old lady

Kakashi: a dinner and a show

Sasuke: I'll kick this hag ass

Korio: I wouldn't be sure of that, my granny can kick anyone ass

Sasuke:What's wrong you don't want to see gramma get her butt whoop

**Just behind sasuke gramma poof in**

Grandma: what did you say boy… korio, poof in my belt

**poof**

Sasuke: I was kiddin haha don't hurt me T-T

Grandma: **(wack)** boy I warn you not to say no negative word to my grand baby **(wack)**

Susuke: **(ouch)** T-T Ididn't say anything **(ouch)** T-T

Grandma: go to your corner

Sasuke: but I don't want to

Grandma: you givin me lip boy

**Sasuke ran to his emo corner**

Grandma: thanks for poofing me in korio,you know no one mess with my grandbaby

Korio: no thank you grandma for giving us a show

**-Grandma poof out-**

author notes: ok this is my favorite one. I waz laughing my ass of when I read this. who knew gramma can give sasuke an good ass whoping XD

plz leave me an review. the more review, the more I can write more of this stuff lol XD


	3. a day sauke will never forget

**about time, inner cameron's back with a new bag of trick**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korio: now what did we learn sasuke

Ino: never trust a big headed whore!!

Sakura: never befreind a pig!!

Orichimaru: never rape sasuke and cam cord it while he's asleep

Naruto: dude that sick

Sakura and Ino: you did what!!!!!

Korio: yes, yes and eww… I was trying to say never try to challenge my gramma to a fight

**Sasuke in his emo corner rocking back and forth. Sucking his thumb**

Inner sakura: what a looser I should kick his ass right now

Sakura: bad inner sakura

-Sakura hitting herself with a hammer-

naruto: why are you hitting yourself with a hammer?

Korio: it inner sakura, that the other part of her personally that speak the truth of what she really thinking

**Everyone took a step away from her**

Sakura: why is everybody steping away

Kakashi: oh it not the fact that you're a crazy bicth that need to be put in a mental institute if you were thinking that!!!

Korio: ok the next message is from xanawarrior

**Hi ppl im a huge fan of rock lee I don't care what anyone say, the fuzzy eyerow rock!! and ino I hate you so much you act so stuck up you are the reason why I hate that stupid show my sweet sixteen, I hate you and im forcing you to kiss choji **

**P.s how rude of me, sasuke you are a whinning emo and you did deseverd that ass kicking from rock lee, your just a looser that got your ass kick by a ninja who cant even do nin or gen justu!!!!**

**Xanawarrior**

**Ps. Again im commading sasuke to get rape by all the male character of the story while there under hypnosis, ya girls enjoy**

Orochimaru: yea it like the time yesterday but more people

Ino: Bitcth please im not kissing that pills bury dough boy

Choji: I aint fat you skank

Ino: the day I kiss you is the day I see pig fly, when sakura fall in love with lee but gaara is going out with him and when sasuke turn gay

Choji: um.. ino your flying

Ino: what the hell… I am, then that means

Sakura: lee forgive me I love you and the fuzzy eyebrows there youthfull and hot

**- making out with gaara-**

Lee: bicth please, you had your chance with me, but you went all ga ga over that punk sasuke… hahaha I can't belive he got his ass kick by grama, right sandy shukkums

Gaara: rigth poo bear – gaara summin his sand to throw sakura out of the window

Sakura: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: you here something, it sound like a screamming pink headed girl falling?

Gaara: nope

**while acrross the room sasuke is dancing to the song it's rainning men while holding his gucci bag-**

Sasuke: it rainnig men halo luya it raining men

Naruto: hahahahahha

Kakashi: wow he is gay

Sasuke oh naruto let me kiss you

Orochimaru: I got the camcorder!!!

Hinata: he yak

**Sasuke was kick in the head **

Hinata: I'll kill you if you kiss my naruto

Naruto: hinata (blush)

Hinata: naruto(face turn red of blushing) –run's back across the room-

Korio: ok ino I think you owe someone a kiss

Ino: eww,

Ino and choji: - beging to make out-

Korio:Now that lead sasuke as much I don't want to do this **snap**

Every guy went into hypnotic state and beginning to speak in a zombie like state

Every guy: sasuke…… sasuke

Zombie naruto: I call his ass first, belive it

Sakura: we should help sasuke

Ino: or we can see him naked

Temari: this is the first time I saw shikamaru so active

Sasuke: what are you doing no… you can't do it. I didn't get chance to dance the sequel of rainning men NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Once aging this part of the story has been cut out due to the rating system (damn you rating, damn you to hell) please enjoy our commercial**

**Naruto:do you worry about finding the right butter like me **

**Naruto: well not to worry anymore, buy I cant belive it's not butter**

**Naruto: one taste will light up your face and make you want to say, belive it!!!!**

**Gaara: I swear if you say belive it one more time im going to shoot you**

**Naruto: ….**

**Garra: ….**

**Naruto: Belive it, pop!!!!**

**Gaara:I warn him, now back to the fanfiction**

Sasuke: omfg I cant feel my ass T-T

Shino: what happen

hinata: nothin really, except you all rape sasuke

inner hinata: yea naruto, you rape him like you would rape me cha!!!

Every guy: we did what!!!!!

Orichimaru: I didn't even get it on tape T-T

Korio: I got it on tape you want to see?

Yea jump to couch

**So Everyone sat down on the couch and begaing eating popcorn while korio begin to put in the tape**

Kakashi: omg how could I

Gaara: ewww

Shino: that disgusting

Naruto: so I was the one who did that to his ass

Sasuke: it felt good but it hurted T-T

Shikamaru: wow I cant belive I can bend my legs like that

**Author note: the reason why it took me a long time to create another fanfiction is. I was running out of Ideal. So for now on, I want you to send me ideal about how much you like sasuke or how much sakura is a tramp or even dares for our hero's muhaha choke!!!**

**And send me some more review **


	4. Inner Cameron

( authert notes :ok here is another fanfic of ask sasuke I hope you like it)

Disclaimer: I did not tape sakura wild sexy slumber party and posted it on anime girls gone wild.

Korio: where going to do something different im bringing a guest it my brother, inner cameron

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!

Korio: what wrong?

jiraiya: inner cameron is your brother, he is the most twisted person you can ever meet in your life he was the one who made kakashi turn gay, who turn choji into a fat ass and made orichimaru well orochimaru

orichimaru: I see london, I see france, I see ino flabby ass

ino: hey, that didn't even ryhme!!

kakashi: im not gay

choji: im not fat, I just got big bones

jiraiya: there still in denial about

kakashi: look my picture is about a guy and a girl doing sexy stuff

**jiraiya snatch the book out of kakashi hands**

kakashi: noooo!!! my precious

jiraiya: see it naked picture of iruka

everyone: ooooouuuuuuuuuuu

**-out of no where a fan girl falls down and crash into the building-**

fangirl: I wanted to be mrs.Hatake I'm not letting no dolphin boy take my man!!!!!

**-fangirl jump out of the window-**

fangirl: im commmmming to kill you iruka

korio: I hope she know that this building is 50 feet to the ground

**-slam-**

naruto: well she know now, ok bring on inner cameron I can take him

korio: ok as you wish

everyone except naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**poof a black smoke appered something with red glowing eyes was in it staring slowly, it walk out of the cloud of smoke…**

**-shino scream like a little girl and jump out of the window-**

inner cameron: hello my bitches, tsunade I see your left breast inplant is still crocket

**tsunade scream and ran into the plastic surgent office**

inner cameron: neji

neji: no, not again

inner cameron: mr. fluffykins want a hug **-he's holding a pink bunny-**

neji: no mr. fluffykins gimme I will find a way to get him

inner cameron: words like that make me want to rip him in half –evil grin-

neji noooooooo!!!!!

ino:hahahha

sakura: hahaha

inner cameron: hookers!!!!!

ino & sakura:yes big daddy

inner cameron: I want the cash you earn today

ino & sakura:yes big daddy **-handing him there money-**

inner cameron: 20$,40$,60$ 80$... I want better, but good job, your dismiss

ino & sakura:yes big daddy… thank you big daddy

inner cameron: rock lee!!!

Rock lee: eeeeeeeeeeeeekkk –scream- don't hurt me

Inner cameron: don't worry, im not going to do physical damange but mental. You know your eyebrows?

Rock lee: yea, what about it

Inner cameron: their not yours

Rock lee: No

Inner cameron: yes

Rock lee: no

Inner cameron: yes muhahah

Rock lee: it lies –he's holding his head-

Inner cameron: yes it true, your mother and father was ashame your non bushy eybrow's

So they paid me fifty bucks to fix the problem, but their was a problem, I had no bushy eyebrow so…..

Temari: so you went to the sand village and took gaara eybrow's

Inner cameron: BINGO!! muhahahah

Gaara: how could you lee T-T, damn you inner cameron Damn your evilness –ran out of the door crying-

Lee:wait gaara don't leave

Naruto: wow he is good

Korio: where do you think I learn my evilness from

Inner cameron: Let's see … sasuke

Sasuke: what…. you don't scare me

Inner cameron: yes I do, you know it, your just a whinny lil emo who cut yourself and post it on myspace

Sasuke: no I don't T-T

Inner cameron: I killed every weasle on earth

Sasuke: no…. you couldn't have…. You just trying to syke me out –sweating all over-

Inner cameron: I killed Itachi

Sasuke: your just trying to scared me, It's not working

Inner cameron: you don't belive me , well belive this – inner cameron is holding the head of itachi-

Sasuke:Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: wow that must be a powerfull genjustu inner cameron is pulling on sasuke

**Out of the showdow cameron appear behind hinata**

Inner cameron: hinata

Hinata: no I won't let you

Inner cameron: you got guts, so im not going to torcher you I'm just granting you fanfiction power, under the supervision of korio. that's all, I'll be back but I got a meeting with the prouducer with naruto, their's not enough sexy party in the show

Inner cameron: I'll be back muhahah choke

BEWARE!!!! POOF!!!!

Hinata: I have fanfiction powers

Blink

naruto: hey my pants fell down

Author notes: this fanfic is funnie but, it add evilness to the story muhahaha choke,

I hope you like it , oh yea for people who don't get the dolphin weasle joke in japanese dolphin mean iruka and weasle mean itachi and PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW

CAUSE ONE REVIEW CURE THE DISEASE OF UGLYNESS


	5. you got sand in your vagina

Korio: hey ppl welcome back to another addition of Ask Sasuke yea!!! -Korio making and anime smile-

Gaara: im going to kill you!!!

Temari: what's with gaara?

Korio: hey Mr. grumpy grump what's wrong

Gaara: nothing

Korio: What's wrong … you got, uh… ya got sand in your vagina? Eh? Just, um…a little bit of sand in up there? Hm just a little bit of sand in your. Um… your vaginal area? Is that the reason why your so bitchy im mean grumpy? Or is it because your having your period?

Gaara: no you dumbass, guys can't have periods

Korio: but sasuke had one last week

Sasuke: no I didn't –blushing-

Lee: yes you did. , you don't remember, you paid me 20$ bucks and I film it

Sasuke: shut up

neji: that hella nasty

Ino: ewww

Korio: so it the sand in your vagina?

Temari: is it in tightly **–laughing in her mind-**

Gaara: maybe –pouting-

Sasuke: does it itch **–evil smile-**

Gaara: GO TO HELL TAMPON BOY!!!!

Korio: you know they have ointment and such

Korio: oh!!!! And they have these little vagina gnomes that scope up and down your vagina with their wittle pitch forks!!!

**Every one started laughing when Korio said that **

**Gaara got hella piss, so he summing his sand to kill Korio**

Korio: **- half way in sand-** come on, you half way there don't give up

Temari: don't kill him gaara, or we never get out of here!!!!

Korio: come on you pussy ass bitch my gramma squeeze harder than that

Gaara: **-laughing like a maniac-** your time is up sand cof……

Korio: **- threw a tank size of holly water-** The power Christ compells you

Gaara: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! It… it… burns... but it doesn't itch no more

Korio: See I was right, ok instead of letter I have another guest she wanted to come here to say it to your faces.

Everyone: noooooo!!!!

Korio: plz welcome Mary and Tenten put your sword away you're not chopping her head off

Tenten: awwwww

Korio: welcome Mary

Mary: omg I am so happy I can can make it, I just wanted to say, that Sakura you are my favorite how you pound naruto

Sakura: cha!!! –punch naruto in the head

Naruto: ouch!!

Mary: sasuke I love you, I have my own fan club S.F.C.U (sasuke fan club unite)

Sasuke: About time (I had to give sasuke a break for once)

Mary: but you got to lay of the gay ness **(syke!!! Muhahah)**

Sasuke**: -ran to his emo corner crying T-T- **NEVER!!!!

Naruto: told he was gay you owe my 5$

Neji: danmmit

Mary: hinata I hate you so much sometimes I feel like slapping you in the back of your head to stop you from stuttering hahahaha –evily-

Hinata: n-no I d- don't

Inner hinta: I do not fucking stutter, you fat whore cha!!!

Mary: what did I hear …. aww the little dummy to scare to say words

**-Hinata got so piss at, the words Mary said she let her inner self out –**

Inner hinata: oh… I got words to say BURN BITCH BURN!!!!!!!!

**-inner hinata use her fan fiction powers to set marry on fire **

Naruto: hinata this is not you

Inner hinata: I know I love it and naruto

**- She turns around and kisses naruto –**

Naruto: hinata **–blushing-**

Inner hinata: muhahahha I can fill the fan fiction power rushing through my veins

Neji: hinata stop it!!!

Inner hinata: never!!!

–with that, she transform her clothes into a two pieces bikini with a picture of an apple that said bite me, then she transform naruto into her sex slave with a leopard thong and dog leash!!-

Korio: yea!!!! She finally evil

Inner hinata: I am –anime sparkles in her eyes-

Korio: now we can do the evil dance base on the hungry hippo song

Inner hinata and Korio: muhahahahae choke

**Author thought's: I kinda like this chapter of ask sasuke it a little disturbing but it's still funnie.**

**Please leave a review and if you have and Ideal, let me know cuss im running out of ideals!!!! **XO

Ps. I forgot to say, I got the sand in your vagina Ideal from South Park and a gaara picture on deviant art.


	6. mr emo part one

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in while. I having writer's block and I had to go to summer skool a.k.a hell academy lol I hope you like this chappy of ask sasuke enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I do there would be more fat ppl and sexi party

Naruto:Can we leave?

Mr.emo: no

Naruto: but…. Wait who are you?

Im Mr. emo, korio friend im substituting for him for this chapter.

Neji: **thinking** if we use him we can leave this hell hole

Mr. Emo: sorry little blind girl that not going to happen muhahahah

Neji: im not a little blind girl I'm a boy

Sasuke: im a little girl- I'm a pretty little girl

**silence**

Mr. Emo: right… and that fat kid behind you, not chewing on your arm. **sarcasm**

Neji: huh…. get the hell of me fatty!!

Choji: hey!! I ain't fat you blind bitch!!!

**poof**

Naruto: oh?

Hinata: my

Gaara: god

Ino: look at sasuke ass

Sakura: it is sooooooo big

Sasuke: thank you, thank you, I try to do my best

Tenten: not that it neji

Neji: I'm fat?

Lee: OMFG!!!! It a whale. We have to save it before it dies!!!

Mr. Emo: for one whales are mammals so they can breath air and for two he not a fking whale. You have to be mentally retarded to thinks he's a whale?

Lee: ouch lee head ache… it hurts lee OWWWIE

Gaara: it ok honey, I know big word gives you headache.

Naruto: well he does look like a beach whale from the side of his back…. Huh there something under his tidy!!

Sakura: ewww someone get it

Ino: im not getting it

Kabuto: ya'll are a bunch of little baby I Get it. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**(Author: have you ever played the ultimate Spiderman game, were your venom and you use his, tentacle grab a victim and force force it down his stomach well that what happen to kabuto. "haha never really like him in the show, he such a little suck up. We all know you want orochimaru goodies. (And if you don't goodies are not candy goodies you need to watch that video by ciara) **

Sasuke: NOOOOOO!!! **crying **who gonna be my bed buddy

Orochimaru: I will, I will

Sasuke: and read my story and rub my feet and do that thing when I take my shorts off and he blow on it

Naruto: that nasty

All the girls in the room **nosebleed**

Sasuke: what… it's perfectly fine for a person to blow on another person stomach **(author: you people have some nasty minds lol)**

Neji: so that was under my tidy a piece a chicken **begin to eat on it**

Chouji: see a fat person would do that

Neji: you got your nerves with your rolls of steels

Chouji: shut up before I get a knife a cut a slab of bacon off your back

Neji: well at least I don't sweat Crisco

Chouji: well at least when I get a cut gravy don't come out

Everyone: gasp

Someone in the background: oh no he didn't

Neji: well at least my blood type isn't kool aid

Chouji:** crying T-T **you promise not to tell anyone ** runs into a solid steel wall and goes to the nearest Mc Donald's**

Neji**: NOOOOO WAIT….. GVE ME THE NUMBER EIGHT# ON THE Mc Donald's MENU**

Naruto: hey you were supposed to say fatty-fatty two by four can't fit thru mc Donald's

Door

**THE END**

Author's notes: I know it been long but been tired latly but plz review and get your friends to read this and review plzzz I love to read the comments of my fans

Chow


	7. Author Note

I will be updating soon for my stories (Code Naruto and Ask Sasuke) just look how long I haven't updated, Jeez I'm just being fatty Mcfatass and lazy 0.o, lol anyhow im looking for a Co partners or whatever the hell they call the people that help co and write the stories. I'm running out of ideal and I don't won't to abandon these stories so if you interested PM me and we can set the arrangement.

Until next time

IC


End file.
